The present invention relates generally to a device for enabling a person to avoid contact with restroom surfaces, and more particularly, is directed to a combination urinal/toilet flusher and grabber assembly.
It is known that public restrooms are replete with germs. Thus, for example, when a man uses a urinal, the flush handle has many germs from prior users. These germs are transferred to the person who touches the flush handle. The same applies to the flush handles of toilets in public restrooms. In addition, many people who use a public restroom do not wash their hands prior to leaving, so that the doorknobs and other objects, such as the paper dispensers, soap dispensers and the like, are also full of germs.
Although it is known to use a tubular member to flush a toilet, it is desirable to provide some device that also provides a disposable insert inside the tubular flushing member, provides separate elements for flushing toilet and urinal handles, and also provides a member which can be used for grasping doorknobs and other objects, such as the paper dispensers, soap dispensers and the like in a restroom.